I Will Always Love You
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - HopeMin] HoSeok veut quitter JiMin pour son bien. Et si il regrettait ?


Une douce dernière caresse qu'il appose sur sa joue. Elle a le goût de l'amertume et la saveur du regret. Il retient ses larmes et quitte la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui pour remettre la chambre dans le noir. Il n'a pas le choix, il doit partir. Pour le protéger, pour le libérer. Pas de lui. De ses parents. Il sait que jamais ils n'accepteront que leur fils chéri soit avec lui. Et ce que lui veut, c'est que son amant soit heureux. Il sait qu'il lui en voudra le temps de comprendre que c'était pour son bien. Mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il sait que son amant ne le pardonnera probablement jamais mais il tient trop à lui pour le blesser. Sur la table du salon, une unique feuille noircit par ses mots exprime ses actes, son choix. Il sait comment réagira son amant. Il cherchera sa chaleur à son réveil. Il froncera les sourcils en ne la trouvant pas. Il se lèvera et trouvera la lettre sur la table. Il froncera un peu plus les sourcils, attrapera le papier pour le lire. En achevant la lecture, il chiffonnera sûrement le papier en hurlant de rage. Il le maudira, il le haïra. Il pleurera, il tombera à genoux pour ne plus se relever. Alors, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Comment pouvait-il prendre une décision tout seul pour deux ? Il s'arrêta au bout de la rue et regarda en arrière. Et il vit la lumière de leur chambre commune s'allumer. Et sans réfléchir, il fit demi-tour en courant. C'était difficile avec son sac de voyage mais il s'en fichait. Il gravait quatre à quatre les trois étages qui le séparaient de l'être aimé. Quand il ouvrit la porte, son amant venait d'ouvrir la lettre. Il laissa alors son sac tomber au sol et se précipita sur lui. Il éloigna la feuille de ses doigts et l'enlaça.

\- Ne lis pas ça. Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses partir à oups de pied au cul. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser, JiMin. Je t'aime. Je t'aime autant que peut briller le ciel. Je t'aimerai au fil de toutes les saisons qui vont continuer de défiler. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu es ma vie. Je ne vis pas pour être avec toi mais je suis avec toi pour vivre. Je suis dépendant de toi. Jamais je ne pourrai être aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ton sourire est aussi vital pour moi que l'oxygène. Je refuse de faire couler une seul larme sur ton si beau visage.

\- HoSeok… Il y avait quoi dans cette lettre ?

\- Je voulais te quitter. Je voulais satisfaire tes parents et t'abandonner. Mais je n'en suis pas capable. T'imaginer pleurer, m'appeler, me détester… Tout cela est au dessus de mes forces. Je t'aime JiMin. A un point que personne ne peut comprendre. Personne ne t'aimera jamais autant que je t'aime. Je… Je voulais te quitter mais je vais changer.

Il relâche le corps de son amant, fais un pas en arrière puis pose un genou au sol.

\- Park JiMin, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Les yeux du susnommé s'écarquillent. HoSeok était-il sérieux ?

\- M-Mais, c'est impossible dans ce pays…

\- Ici non. Mais si tu acceptes, nous quitterons la Corée du Sud pour rejoindre la France, Las Vegas ou n'importe quel lieu où l'on pourra se marier. Puis, nous reviendrons ici en arborant un magnifique anneau chacun. Je veux passer chacun de mes jours à venir à tes côtés JiMin. Est-ce ton cas ?

Et une larme roula sur la joue de JiMin.

\- Oui… Bien sûr que oui. Je veux me marier avec toi HoSeok. Je veux t'épouser. Je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Je ne pourrai jamais continué de vivre sans toi.

HoSeok se releva et son cadet se jeta à son cou. Il venait d'avoir la réponse la plus importante de toute sa vie. Son amant allait devenir son mari. Leur _nous_ allait devenir encore plus fort. Lentement, il attrapa le menton de son cadet pour amener ses lèvres aux siennes. Et petit à petit, ce baiser devint plus sulfureux. JiMin se retrouva bien vite assis sur la table de la cuisine, tenant fermement son aîné entre ses cuisses.

\- Fais-moi tiens une nouvelle fois.

Et en guise de petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, HoSeok et JiMin consommèrent une nouvelle fois l'amour si pur et si beau qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
